La muerte del Linch
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: El enfrentamiento contra el mal reencarnado sólo fue el comienzo... por primera vez Marshall y Gumball deberán trabajar juntos para ser los héroes que salven a Fionna de las garras de la magia de la corona de la Reina helada...
1. Prólogo

Advertencias: Un Linch muy ooc y muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**Prólogo: La muerte del Linch**

Con paso fuerte y decidido, malévolo, oscuro, mortal, el Linch caminaba suelto, cubriendo todo de tinieblas y horror, nadie supo explicar cómo o de dónde había aparecido y de seguro los seres que pudieron verlo ya habían muerto bajo sus garras demoníacas.

El día, brillante y alegre, se había oscurecido ante su sola presencia, más macabra que en sus anteriores apariciones… esa criatura se volvía más fuerte con cada visita y si no rompían su ciclo de destrucción acabaría destruyendo el mundo de AAA porque él no deseaba poder, sino la extinción de cualquier ser viviente y atisbo de felicidad que pudiera haber.

Fionna y Cake corrían detrás de él… el vejestorio era increíblemente rápido, si no aceleraban el paso llegaría al Dulce Reino y toda la dulce gente estaría en peligro.

-Hermana, ya no me dan las piernas… -jadeó Fionna

-Yo me encargo –Cake obligó a la rubia a montarla y luego se transformo en un enorme gato que avanzaba kilómetros con sus grandes zancadas.

-¡Qué obsesión tienen todos con Gumball! –gruñó enojada, impotente, frustrada…

-No importa… eres una heroína, es tu misión proteger al príncipe sobre cualquier inconveniente y no puedes darte por vencida, cariño.

-No es justo –agarra su espada con tal fuerza que la presión hizo que sus dedos se volvieran más blancos.

A lo lejos se podía ver los muros del Dulce Reino y su pacífica aura manchada por la figura del monstruo que se acercaba con paso depravado hasta ese lugar.

-¡Ahora serás mío Príncipe Gumball! –se escuchó un grito dentro del castillo y una risa estridente retumbó hasta los oídos de Fionna.

-¿Reina helada? –bufó de manera cansina- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Justo ahora?! –recordó la última vez que se juntó la combinación del Linch y de esa odiosa mujer; esa vez había terminado con el tierno príncipe Gumball poseído por el mal y casi muerto… no quería eso de nuevo… moriría si sentía que la vida de ese ser que tanto quería volvía a estar en peligro -¡Cake! ¡Acelera el paso! ¡Debemos llegar antes que el Linch para espantar a la Reina Helada!

-¡Cómo ordenes, linda!

Con un agotador esfuerzo por parte de la gata, se saltaron al Linch y llegaron al Dulce castillo, entraron por el balcón de la alcoba real y de una patada Fionna derribó a la Reina Helada y luego golpeó las esposas de hielo para quebrarlas y liberar al Gumball.

-¡Cake! ¡ Llévate al príncipe y a la dulce gente a un lugar seguro, yo me encargaré de pelear y ganar tiempo! –corrió escalera bajo, con el rostro sudado y el peso de todo un mundo sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

-¡Qué pasa! –preguntó el joven.

-El Linch… viene en camino, su alteza… por favor… ayúdeme a trasladar a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro.

.

Fionna jadeante y asustada veía como la mancha negra de muerte corría con velocidad impensable hasta su lugar en la entrada del Dulce reino.

-¡Detente ahí! ¡Yo seré tú oponente!

El Linch detuvo su marcha y se acercó a la humana con rostro de burla. La heroína pudo sentir el frío que quemaba, contra su cuerpo y uno aún más terrible contra su alma.

Se puso en guardia y rezó con toda su fe para poder mantenerse cuerda y no sucumbir ante el terror.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Fionna la humana… -le habló con ese tono irónico y sádico. Un aliento a putrefacción y sangre llegó hasta la chica que apretó con más fuerza su espada. Debía ser valiente y protegerlos a todos ¡Esa era su misión en ese mundo!

Ni siquiera le contestó, se lanzó contra el cuerpo del monstruo con un grito y lanzó el primer ataque que el Linch bloqueó con facilidad con una mano, agarrando la espada y acercando a su oponente a su terrorífico rostro.

-Muy valiente Fionna… pero aunque muestres ese rostro enfadado y el deseo de destruirme yo puedo leer en tu interior… estás tan asustada que podrías llorar de miedo… ¿Crees que vale la pena todo esto?... Luchar por un Reino al cual no perteneces… por un mundo en el que ya no hay más seres como tú… te sientes sola Fionna… y es normal… no tienes origen, no tienes destino… ni siquiera eres correspondida mi querida niña… ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida de esa forma? A ellos no les importa qué es lo que te ocurra… a Él… sólo le interesa que convenientemente su reino esté en paz… -su voz era lenta y despiadada, los ojos de la muchacha escocían, pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

-¡No hables como si me conocieras! ¡Este es mi mundo y mi destino es derrotarte porque seré la más grande heroína de AAA! –Con una patada en el rostro consiguió que la soltase y volvió a atacarlo llena de ira.

La risa del Linch resonó por cada rincón del Dulce Reino y los aldeanos que estaban encerrados en el castillo temblaron de miedo.

-No, no, no, no esto está mal –murmuró el príncipe a Cake –si siguen así la dulce gente va a explotar de terror… debemos alejar al Linch de aquí, pero sin magia Fionna no es adversaria para él…

-¿No tiene ninguno de esos artículos mágicos que pueda ayudarla?

-Creo que tengo un par de cosas que la pueden ayudar…

-¡Vamos a buscarlas!

.

El lastimado rostro de Fionna hacía notar lo violenta de la pelea a la que estaba siendo sometida… casi no había podido tocar al Linch, pero este con los rayos verdes que apenas había podido evitar, habían llenado de moretones y quemaduras su cuerpo. Estaba agotada, temblorosa, con el estómago revuelto y nauseas provocadas por sobre exigirse en una pelea imposible de ganar.

Sus piernas rasmilladas, su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, jadeante, luchando por volver a pararse. No quería darse por vencida… no quería fallarle a Gumball… en ese minuto era lo único que la mantenía consciente.

-Creo que hemos dilatado mucho esto, Fionna, querida… -la tomó de la cabeza de forma brusca y la paró sin que ella pudiera negarse, lo obligó a mirar a sus ojos negros y vacíos y le habló con fría suavidad –descansa… ya has luchado mucho por esos ingratos… míralos ahí… refugiados, temerosos… tú sola aquí… ellos saben que no eres rival para mí y aún así no hay nadie ayudándote… y sabes que eso no sólo ocurrirá con ellos… pasará en cada reino al que vaya…

-N-no es cierto… -estaba cansada físicamente y psicológicamente devastada… no podía dejar de pensar en el príncipe Gumball y cada vez sentía que su valor se iba más al demonio.

-Hace frío Fionna… ¿Sientes frío?... ¿Quieres terminar con esto? Acéptalo y déjate caer… pronto verás que el frío no es tan malo como crees…

Todo comenzó a volverse negro y su cuerpo comenzó a volverse pesado, casi muerto… tenía razón… una vez que se acostumbrara… eso no debía ser tan malo… qué importaba ya… de todas formas no iba a ser capaz de vencer a alguien tan poderoso… ¿No lo había intentado ya? Lo único que había conseguido había sido aplazar la derrota, pero siempre que volvía, ese ser regresaba con más fuerza y maldad acumulada… y ella era un simple humano… crecería y envejecería y luego ya no podría enfrentarse a él…

… Glob… todo era tan helado…

-¡Fionna! –el grito de Gumball la sacó de su inercia y regresó a la realidad, lo observó correr hacia dónde estaban la batalla junto a Cake, sintió como el frío se disipaba y volvió a luchar, golpeando el cuerpo del Linch hasta tumbarlo y poder correr hasta el príncipe… logró distinguir unas joyas mágicas, de seguro era ayuda para su pelea.

-¡Estar aquí es peligroso! –aún así estaba agradecida… no sabía en qué iba a terminar eso si ella se dejaba engañar por esa criatura malvada… de seguro todo AAA hubiera caído bajo sus garras…

Ella era la única esperanza que todos tenían y se haría responsable de ello.

Tomó las joyas y aunque supo que no era suficiente, por lo menos lo tendría apartado de su mente y podría concentrarse en derrotarlo… si se focalizaba… podía ser posible…

-¡Escapen!

Los siguientes minutos de lucha fueron agresivos y potentes, el Linch se defendía de la valentía de la guerrera y esta atacaba, motivada por el deseo de cuidar a los que quería.

Aún así se notaba la obvia diferencia de poderes.

Con un potente golpe, el monstruo la dejó tirada en el suelo, jadeante, agotada… intentando reunir sus fuerzas para levantarse y continuar peleando…

-¡Fionna! –el grito de la persona que le gustaba la hizo abrir los ojos, pero aún así era incapaz de moverse, desvió la mirada y con horror observó que el Linch se acercaba al príncipe y a Cake.

-No… -susurró moviéndose, intentando incorporarse fallidamente una y otra vez –c-corran…

Un rayo fue disparado de las manos huesudas directo a dos de las personas que más le importaban en ese mundo y cuando con desesperación vio que todo era demasiado tarde, ocurrió lo que jamás se esperó que sucedería.

El cuerpo de la Reina helada interceptó la potente luz verde y luego cayó inerte sobre la tierra…

… los había protegido…

… y ahora apenas y sí respiraba.

-¡Noooooo! –se afirmó de su espada y se paró angustiada -¡llévensela! –ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos y con sus ultimas fuerzas se interpuso entre el Linch y sus amigos.

-Te di todas las oportunidades para rendirte y no sufrir… pero así de débil no me sirves para nada… lo siento Fionna, la humana… tendrás que morir.

La heroína revisó con desesperación las joyas mágicas con las que contaba cuando notó algo brillante cerca de ella… era la corona de la Reina helada… miró al Linch, luego la ciudad medio destruida y finalmente tomó una importante decisión.

Corrió hacia la corona y se la puso.

Luego de eso no recordó nada más.

.

.

-Fionna… Fionna por favor… despierta, Fionna… -la rubia abrió poco a poco sus ojos y observó como su mejor amiga la observaba con rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Cake… -susurró agotada.

-¡Fiona! –el abrazo fuerte la hizo quejarse… de seguro tenía un par de huesos rotos –l-lo siento.

-N-no es nada, hermana… q-qué pasó…

-Derrotaste al Linch.

El rostro de la chica mostró asombro… tenía imágenes de la batalla, pero no podía recordar bien las cosas…

-Ocupaste la corona de la Reina helada y sacaste un poder impresionante…

-¡La Reina helada! –se reincorporó haciendo caso omiso de sus profundas heridas… fue cuando notó que estaba en una habitación del castillo- ¡Tengo que verla! ¡¿Cómo está?!

-¡Tranquila Fionna! –la gata la obligó a mantenerse en la cama y cuando obtuvo la atención de su amiga, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Q-qué significa eso?... ese… no…

-Fionna… ella…

-¿…ella?

-La Reina helada ha muerto…

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas… era cierto que eran enemigas… pero casi era como una broma… ninguna de las dos se deseaban ningún mal… e incluso… era entretenido pelear contra ella.

Dentro de todo no era mala… sólo estaba algo senil por culpa de los años y el poder de la corona…

.

.

Los días pasaron silenciosos en el mundo de AAA luego del funeral de la Reina helada.

Cuando Marshall se enteró de lo ocurrido se transformó en un enorme murciélago y comenzó a destruir todo, sin importar si era medio día y el sol comenzaba a quemar su cuerpo hecho para la Nocheosfera…

Fue difícil tranquilizarlo… e incluso cuando regresó a su forma humana fue imposible convencerlo que se dejara atender por el doctor príncipe para sanar las heridas.

No apareció en el Castillo de hielo, dónde fue velado el cuerpo… tampoco fue al día siguiente al funeral.

Se encerró en su casa y tocó el bajo en honor a ella…

Gumball no podía quitarse la imagen de la Reina helada cruzándose en el camino del rayo mortal… si sólo hubiera huido cuando Fionna le dijo… aún estaría siendo molestado por sus intentos de rapto y las peleas que a veces destruían parte de su castillo.

Todo eso era más soportable que saber que había desaparecido por su culpa.

.

.

-De verdad lo amaba… -murmuró Cake a Fionna quien desanimada miraba a la ventana.

Era la primera vez que tocaba el tema luego de lo ocurrido.

-Él no ha dejado de hablar de ella… y Marshall al parecer regresó a la Nocheosfera… al final resulta que todos estábamos más unidos a ella de lo que nos gustaba aceptar… incluso el príncipe Grumoso… con su indiferencia habitual ha resentido la partida de la Reina helada…

-Cariño… -la gata se acercó a su amiga y le tomó la mano para mostrarle consuelo y fue cuando notó que asomada en el clóset de su amiga estaba la corona de la Reina helada.

Se engrifó con sólo verla.

-¡¿Qué hace eso ahí?!

-No pude evitar traerla…

-Deberías pasársela al príncipe Gumball para que la guarde junto a los otros artefactos mágicos que conserva.

-¡No! –se adelantó a la corona y la abrazó con fuerza –es mía ahora… la protegeré como no protegí a su dueña…es mi responsabilidad y la acepto… ella lo hubiera querido así…

-Fionna… no es tu culpa…

-¿Y si no es mi culpa, entonces por qué Gumball no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos? –hace un gesto que reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía –me siento enojada… y lo peor es que me siento egoísta… ¡Pero no es justo! Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra el Linch… arriesgué mi vida como todos los días… una y otra y otra vez ¡Pero todo el mundo sólo se acuerda de la villana que murió por defender sólo una vez al príncipe! Y desde que se enteró de que yo debía derrotar al Linch… Marshall tampoco ha vuelto a hablarme…

-Cariño… sabes que la Reina helada era importante para él… no lo puedes culpar por sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido. No te está culpando a ti, sólo necesita tiempo para pensar y aceptar lo que está ocurriendo…

-Lo siento Cake… necesito tomar algo de aire… - envolvió la corona en un suéter y salió a caminar.

.

.

Sin saber por qué, sus pasos la guiaron hasta el castillo de Gumball… aún se podía ver el rastro de destrucción y muerte que el Linch había dejado… caminó con cuidado de no meter mucho ruido… la ciudad estaba sumergida en la absoluta tranquilidad del descanso y ella se preguntó si realmente era buena idea estar en ese lugar… no sabía si el príncipe aceptaría su compañía… menos ahora que se había obsesionado con la muerte de la Reina helada.

-No sólo él… -se recordó –tú no puedes dejar de pensar en eso…

Notó que por la ventana de una habitación del castillo había luz y se asomó a ver qué ocurría… no era normal que estuvieran despiertos a esa hora… se sorprendió al ver a Gumball enfrascado en un experimento… ponía una gota de algo, otra gota de otra cosa y ¡puf! Una pequeña explosión teñía por un segundo la habitación de un celeste, la siguiente explosión mostraba una nube rosa y la siguiente una verde limón… ante todas las diferentes reacciones él se paraba a observar, pensar, descifrar y luego escribir.

Después volvía a empezar.

Lo observó asomada por la ventana… ¿Estaría supliendo su necesidad de ser acosado por la mujer, con su laboratorio y sus experimentos?

No notó en qué minuto los ojos del príncipe terminaron sobre los de ella… la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó al ver como se acercaba a la ventana y la abría para poder saludar como correspondía a su educación.

-Buenas noches Fionna ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! ¿Qué haces por el Dulce reino tan tarde?

-Gumbal… yo… pues… salí a caminar… y creo que mis pies se saben este camino de memoria porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí… no quería espiarte… sólo observé que una ventana tenía luz y supuse que alguno estaría despierto… no creí que fueras tú… haciendo experimentos… yo creía que… -se quedó callada y mordió su labio inferior... no sentía que era buena idea hablar del luto que todos estaban guardando.

-¿Qué aún estaría demasiado abrumado?

-Bueno… sí…

-La verdad es que aún lo estoy… pero me di cuenta de algo… si soy capaz de volver a la vida a la dulce gente… quizá, con algunas variaciones, puedo hacer que ella vuelva a vivir…

-Oh… lo haces por ella…

-Ella dio su vida a cambio de la mía… lo mínimo que puedo hacer es seguir trabajando para devolverle eso tan valioso que hizo por mí…

Apretó el bulto que cargaba con ella y unas extrañas voces comenzaron a hablarle de cosas ilógicas, sintió el enojo crecer dentro de ella y de pronto la muerte de su archienemiga le pareció un tema tan irrelevante que el hecho de que el príncipe se preocupara de eso, la enervaba.

-Con ella sí ¿Cierto?

-¿Ah?... ¿Fionna?

-Si hubiera sido yo ni siquiera habrías intentado revivirme… a no ser que llegasen problemas al reino ¡¿no?!

-¿Q-Qué pasa Fionna? M-me estás asustando… -retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Sacrificar mi vida por tu bien nunca fue suficiente para ti! ¡No importa lo que ocurriera si después de mi vendría otra heroína! ¿La usarías igual Gumball? ¿La enamorarías hasta que sangrara por ti y luego la rechazarías? ¡Ella siempre fue más importante que yo! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Cómo desearía haberla matado antes! –sintió una bofetada dada por el príncipe que la sorprendió, despertó y le hizo botar la corona… todos los celos y el rencor desaparecieron, miró asustada al chico delante de ella y retrocedió unos pasos -N-No me mires…

-Fionna… por Glob, qué te pasa…. –se asomó por la ventana cuando vió un objeto brillante mal envuelto en un suéter celeste –qué es… ¡La corona de la Reina helada! Por qué la tienes tú… creí… que se había destruido con la pelea… es muy peligroso…espérame ahí, voy a salir… -se sacó las alcaparras y corrió al lugar donde estaba la rubia pero esta había sido más rápida y ya había desaparecido –Fionna… -susurró mirando el diminuto punto que se alejaba a toda velocidad por el camino.

* * *

NA: Bien… raaaaro… lo sé, jeje… debo disculparme por poner al Linch como hombre en el universo alterno de AAA, pero la Linch me sonaba tan extraño… sólo fue por el detalle del nombre… nada más que un capricho de autora… también disculparme por hacerlo tan ooc… pero encantan esos villanos déspotas que no sólo son malos en acciones, sino que también quieren debilitar a sus adversarios con palabras hirientes…

Les advierto inmediatamente que el fics va a ser bastante violente y quizá puede haber hasta lemon más adelante… no lo sé… por primera vez estoy escribiendo un fics donde lo importante es la historia y no la pareja de la que relato, ajajajaja… mmmh… yo creo que habrá algo de romance… porque ya saben… Jake lo dijo… una historia para que sea buena debe tener romance… y por último decir que cuando escribo fics… no me preocupo tanto por la exactitud de los datos… tomen mis fics como un UA y no se preocupen que por lo general no doy por obvio nada por lo mismo, para dar más libertad a mis historias, más tarde o más temprano termino explicando lo que ocurre y por qué ocurre.

El prólogo iba a ser más largo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar y quería subirlo… por otra parte sólo es eso… un prólogo y es la introducción a la historia… ya desde el primer capítulo (que ya empecé) serán más largos.

Bien, gracias por leer, ¡me despido! Lapsis Angelus.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: El precio de algo querido**

Fionna entró a la casa de Marshall por una ventana mal cerrada… no quería que Gumball la encontrara o podría quitarle la corona y de una manera inexplicable, sentía que se lo debía a la Reina helada.

Caminó por la oscuridad, sin animarse a prender las luces, ocuparía la cama… el sillón era muy incómodo… y de todas formas él sólo flotaba para dormir.

-Dudo que le moleste… -subió las escaleras que chirriaban con cada paso que ella daba. Abrazó un poco más la corona y pensó en el Linch y si este realmente había sido derrotado, como Cake le había contado con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Marshall Lee caminó a tientas hasta sentir algo mullido, por fin… al parecer no fue tan buena idea andar con la luz apagada.

-De todos los intrusos que espere ver en mi casa… nunca pensé verte a ti andando a hurtadillas…. Por lo menos no desde la vez que se metieron con Cake a jugar a las escondidas, sin mi permiso y en venganza las estuve espiando por una semana… ¿o será que te gusta que te espíen…?

Al escuchar su voz Fionna dio un salto que casi la bota de la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –prende la luz del velador.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Fi… no es de buena educación irrumpir en casas agenas… en especial si eres una señorita y yo un muchacho soltero… -flota alrededor de ella, usaba un pijama gris que casi se confundía con el color de su piel.

-Ey viejo… casi me matas… -lo mira sonrojada… no era su idea molestar… de hecho así hasta parecía ladrona.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes una explicación lógica para esta extraña visita nocturna?

-Lo siento… creí que estabas en la Nocheósfera…

-¿Venir a mi casa cuándo no hay nadie? No lo pones mejor Fi…

-¡No, no!... me malinterpretas… sólo quería estar sola… supuse que si me venía nadie me molestaría… perdón…

-¿Qué pasa, Fionna? ¿Problemas para dormir? –se acuesta al lado de ella y le sonríe –anda… ya estás aquí, supongo que no te irás… hablemos un rato…

La chica suspiró y se acomodó entre las frazadas. Estaba cansada… ya no quería caminar hasta su casa y tampoco quería que la señalaran por estar empeñada con esa maldita corona.

-Desde la batalla con el Linch que nadie puede dormir bien…

-¿La extrañas?

-… No tienes por qué intentar ser bueno conmigo, viejo… se que me detestas por dejarla morir… si lo hubiera derrotado un poco antes…. Sólo un poco antes…

-Ey, ey, ey… no digas tonterías Fi… yo también la extraño mucho… era como una madre para mí… estaba loca, lo sé… pero nosotros teníamos mucha historia detrás… además tenía tan mal gusto con los hombres como lo tienes tú –la chica le dio una leve, pero sincera sonrisa.

-Ey no me molestes…

-¿Cómo no te voy a molestar? Incluso me siento indignado… eres la única chica que recibe todas mis atenciones y lo único que consigo son un par de golpes… y eso si tengo suerte –la rubia rió un poco más fuerte y le señaló con suavidad la nariz.

-Eso es porque no tomas nada en serio ¿Cómo creer en tus insinuaciones? Además siempre andas jugando y molestas a Cake… te mereces los golpes.

Marshall no le contestó, sólo le sonrió suavemente, tomó la mano que lo apuntaba y la besó, luego entrelazó a los dedos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Fionna se sobresaltó mas cuando intentó huir un brazo la atrajo de la cintura hacia él.

-Tranquila… no te haré nada malo… dentro de todo tú tienes razón… puede que mi esencia sea maligna, pero hay una chica que se ha dedicado a purificar mi corazón.

-¿M-Marshall?

-Fi… no es tu culpa lo que le ocurrió… uno a veces hace locuras por amor ¿Sabes?... y ella sabía lo aburrida que es la vida de un inmortal… uno a veces toma decisiones… buenas, malas… pero cuando has vivido tanto te das cuenta que si no rompes con la seguridad y haces lo que realmente quieres hacer… ni todas las vidas inmortales te alcanzarán para realmente "vivir".

-No entiendo… -susurra.

-Fionna… me gustas mucho… sé que te gusta el tonto de Bubba… pero puedo adivinar cosas que ni siquiera tú entiendes de ti misma y que sólo la edad puede darte… tengo… cómo decirlo… perspectiva… y yo sé que también te gusto… aunque sea rudo, molesto y grosero… aunque sea todo lo contrario a ese principito con el que tengo que compartir tu corazón… -ella se sonrojó de forma violenta, él acercó los labios a sus mejillas y absorbió el color –delicioso…

-N-no sé que decir…

-Aún no he terminado… me gustas y yo te gusto… y créeme que estaba esperando que fueras un poco mayor para pedirte salir en una cita… una de verdad… no a matar nomos ni agarrar ladrones… quería sacarte a cenar y dedicarte una serenata a la luz de la luna… cosas de citas de verdad… pero no todo sale como uno lo planea, Fi… partiendo por la muerte de la Reina helada y siguiendo con tu visita nocturna…

-¿Qué… me intentas decir?

-Debo ir a la Nocheósfera a ver a mi madre…

-B-bueno, pero eso no es tan… malo…

-No me entiendes… -apunta una maleta con la mayoría de sus cosas, sólo quedaban unas pocas pertenencias en los cajones- esta vez no hay fecha de regreso Fi… debo hacer algo muy, muy importante en la Nocheósfera…

-¿Tiene que ver con ella? –su voz temblaba sabiendo la respuesta y cuando el vampiro asintió, ella pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en dos, su rostro se contrajo en una dolorosa mueca y las mismas voces que escuchó en El Dulce Reino se agolparon con fuerza en su adolorida cabeza -¡No es justo! –se separa de un golpe de él para abrazar la corona- ¡Todo es por ella! ¡Siempre por ella! ¡Tú, Gumball… incluso yo! ¡Nadie tiene vida desde que se marchó… me dan asco… los detesto tanto! ¡Ya sé que no les importo! –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus pequeñas manos resplandecieron con luces claras, el frío se pudo sentir en la habitación y su piel, antes rosa y llena de vida, se había tornado celeste.

Marshall abrió los ojos asustado y por instinto más que certeza golpeó el bulto que ella protegía con tanto recelo entre sus brazos, apartándolo, haciendo que rodara en el suelo y el sonido metálico del objeto que salía de su escondite en el suéter, llenara la habitación.

Inmediatamente Fionna regresó a la normalidad… su rostro se veía asustado y pequeñas gotas de sudor helado bañaban su rostro.

-¿Fionna? –él se asomó por la orilla de la cama y pudo ver la dorada corona, acostada en una esquina de su pieza como haciéndole burla con su presencia… esa odiada corona que le había quitado lo más preciado en su vida volvía a intentar a arrebatarle lo que llenaba su corazón -¡La corona de La Reina Helada! ¿Qué haces tú con ella?

-Así pude derrotar al Linch… ocupando su poder… cuando desperté en El Dulce Castillo estaba al lado de mi cama… no sé cómo habrá llegado ahí… pero me siento responsable de su tenencia.

-¡No seas insensata! –el vampiro se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza –esa corona va a poseer tu alma hasta que te lleve a la demencia… por favor… prométeme que mañana la llevarás dónde Bubba y él la mantendrá en resguardo… es muy peligroso…

-P-pero…

-Por favor… Fi… yo no voy a regresar durante mucho tiempo… tanto tiempo que cuando lo haga tú con suerte te acordarás de mí… -le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente –planeaba irme sin despedirme, pero el destino volvió a jugar conmigo… no me dejes en ascuas… prométeme que dejarás de lado esa corona…

-Marshall…

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien… -susurró finalmente y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando los labios de él se apoderaron de los suyos y ambos se besaron de manera desesperada, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que les había sido arrebatado de su futuro, por El Linch cuando asesinó a La Reina Helada.

El resto de la noche hablaron sólo tonterías…como si al día siguiente él no se marchara para nunca más volver. Y por fin, una hora antes de que saliera el sol él se paró de la cama, le quitó el gorro a su dormida compañera y la observó con su largo cabello, brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara… Glob sabía cuánto la extrañaría, pero él estaba seguro que estaría bien al lado de ese afeminado… dudaba que Gumball pudiera resistirse demasiado tiempo a los encantos de esa chiquilla que poco a poco se volvía una mujer.

Cada día estaba más bella.

Se marchó de ahí con un nudo en la garganta y con la promesa de volverla a ver aunque fuera una vez antes de que a ella se le acabara su vida.

Cuando entró a las tinieblas de su mundo su puso serio y dejó de lado toda esa sensibilidad… debía hablar con su madre.

.

.

Fionna despertó entrada la tarde y cuando regresó a la casa del árbol no pudo evitar abrazarse a Cake y llorar llena de tristeza.

Tenía tantas cosas en su adolescente corazón, que si no se desahogaba explotaría.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, la gata calentó un poco de chocolate caliente y le puso unos malvaviscos en la superficie.

-Nubecitas extras para las penas de amor, cariño.

Para ella había sido obvio que esos dos se gustaban, así como era obvio que Fionna no le era del todo indiferente a ese despistado de Gumball.

También había visto cómo el príncipe Flama la miraba, tímido, con su rostro de pocos amigos y su violento carácter, mal manejado… a la distancia… intentando acercarse, pero asustado, ya que siempre que lo hacía la terminaba dañando.

Su niña se estaba volviendo poco a poco una mujer muy atractiva… pronto tendría que quitarle los pretendientes a escobazos.

-Oye, hermana… -susurró Fionna con la mirada perdida en un malvavisco que se derretía poco a poco ante el calor del chocolate.

-Dime, cariño.

-Iré a dejarle la corona a Gumball… tenías razón… es muy, muy peligrosa y Marshall me lo hizo prometer… no me gusta romper las promesas.

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-Gracias por cuidarme…

-Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa, linda, el príncipe se encargará de todo.

A medida que se acercaban al castillo el ánimo de Fionna iba mejorando mas cuando la corona fue encerrada en una oscura mazmorra del castillo, sellada con gemas y todo tipo de hechizos, por un segundo… sólo por un segundo… pudo jurar que la joya había pedido parte de su brillo y se sentía como si estuviera… triste...

Luego se corrigió a ella misma. Las coronas no tenían vida.

.

.

-¡Si quiere ver a La Reina de la Nocheósfera tienes que formarte cómo todos los demás! –Marshall se mostró furioso e indignado ¡¿Es que acaso esos súbditos idiotas no lo reconocían?!

-¡No! –un antiguo guardia se acercó corriendo al ver la escena, se notaba agitado y sudoroso de puro temor -¡Discúlpelo, es nuevo y Usted ha estado fuera por tanto tiempo, su excelencia!

El vampiro mostró sus colmillos con los ojos rojos en sangre y un aura maligna brotando por cada poro.

Los apartó de un fuerte manotazo y comenzó a caminar al interior.

-Me da lo mismo… pero que no vuelva a ocurrir o te mandaré a encarcelar, ahora, avisen a mi madre que estoy aquí, debo hablar con ella.

-¡Hijo! – una mujer de largo cabellos negros y grandes ojos amarillos, se para de su trono cuándo ve a Marshall entrar al salón real –ya te estaba extrañando, me haz tenido muy botada…

-Ahórrate las palabras afectuosas… yo sé que no eres así… y tú sabes que yo sé eso, así que nos podemos ahorrar todo el cariñoso discurso…

-Marshall… me hieres con tus palabras.

-Madre… -él la miró con fastidio y ella no pudo más que reír nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien, nos ahorraremos todo este espectáculo de familia feliz y nos saltaremos hasta la parte que te pregunto el por qué de tu agradable visita.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Vaya! Jamás pensé oír eso… pero que agradable noticia ¡Casi nos estamos comportando como madre e hijo!

-Mamá… me abandonaste cuando era un niño… no puedes esperar ser una familia feliz después de eso… los hijos tienen necesidades y tú no has suplido ninguna de ellas.

-Vamos Marshall… no seas tan cruel con tu mami… a ver, dime qué es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia, que incluso vienes a la Nocheósfera a pedirme ayuda.

-Madre… ¿A ti la muerte te respeta, no?

-Más que respeto… diría que me teme… pero sí… no puede negarme nada.

-¿Incluso un alma?

-Sí… incluso un alma…

-¿Y si esta alma era inmortal, pero fue enviada a la muerte por la maldad pura El Linch?

-Oh… un alma contaminada… no, no importa… él me la cedería sin problema… quizá tenga que negociar un poco, pero acabaría siendo mía… ¿Por qué? ¿Algún tipo de interés particular en alguna alma?

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí… hay una… Amiga…

-¿Es Fionna? ¿Por fin me libro de esa chiquilla?... bueno dentro de todo me caía bien… pero es tan insolente que no puedo dejar de pensar en asesinarla…

-¡No, no es ella! ¡Y si fuera ella tampoco te dejaría tocarla! –toce levemente y trata de de tranquilizarse.

-Oh… ya veo, continua…

-Hubo una batalla en AAA, contra El Lich…

-¿Y no está todo destruido?

-No, Fionna ganó.

-Vaya, es un hueso duro de roer…

-Concéntrate… Fionna ganó, pero una amiga muy querida resultó herida mortalmente por este odioso ser.

-Oh… y quieres que la recupere… ¿Y quién es ella?

-La Reina Helada…

-Oh… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Simone? ¿La mujer que te cuidó en la tierra? –la mirada de La Reina de la Nocheósfera se volvió fría y molesta… ella como madre era muy celosa… no responsable, pero sí quería todo el afecto de él sólo volcado a su persona y esa… mujer… se lo había robado mil años atrás…

-Sí… ella…

-Me niego… -dijo simplemente e hizo pasar al siguiente demonio en la fila pero Marshall se puso al medio y transformándose en un murciélago gigante partió en tres al desafortunado, que tuvo que arrancar de la escena, arrastrándose como pudo.

-¡Nunca te pido ningún favor y me vienes a negar lo único importante! –se lanzó a atacarla.

-¡Importante! –se transformó es su forma de Reina de las tinieblas- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tú eres mío y no hay forma de que acepte que una mujer cualquiera me quite tu amor!

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! –La empujó y la golpeó –¡El amor es algo que se gana y tú jamás has hecho algo para tener el mío! ¡Ella ha sido una madre para mí! ¡Me cuidó y me crió el tiempo que la cordura la acompañó, ahora yo no pienso dejarla atrás!

-¡Niño ingrato! –Le dió una bofetada que lo tumbó en el suelo, provocando que la vieja fortaleza de roca se tambaleara como gelatina -¡Iré por esa mujer! ¡Pero sólo ante la palabra de que te quedes aquí a tomar el puesto que te corresponde!

Marshall lentamente fue volviendo a su forma humana y se quedó sentado en el suelo… estaba agotado, pero satisfecho de haber logrado lo que deseaba.

-Sabía que me dirías eso… -apunta a la maleta que había dejado a la entrada.

La mujer, aún furiosa, se encaminó a la dimensión de la muerte y no pasó mucho tiempo para que trajera entre sus brazos a una mujer inconsciente, se la pasó a su hijo y ella regresó también a su forma humana.

-Llévatela… mañana empezarás con tus funciones… y ella será absolutamente libre de quedarse o salir hacia AAA.

Mashall, quién no salía de su sorpresa al ver la forma de la mujer entre sus brazos, no pudo hacer más que sonreír a su madre, aliviado.

-Gracias… no tienes idea lo que esto significa por mí… de verdad te lo agradezco… -se marchó con la mujer y su madre tuvo que aceptar que aunque fuera muy, muy poco, algo se calentó en su pecho.

.

.

Una mujer de rostro bronceado y cabellos castaños comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos… primero con dificultad, luego con cansancio. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y mucho, mucho el pecho… como si hubiera dejado de respirar un gran lapso de tiempo.

Se sentó con dificultad pero unas gentiles manos pálidas la obligaron a regresar a la cama.

La mujer miró extrañada y se sorprendió al ver al joven frente a ella.

-¿M-Marshall Lee?

-Bienvenida de vuelta… Simone… así que de esta forma te veías antes de ser corrompida por el poder de la corona… -la mujer había vuelto a ser completamente como el ser humano que no había conocido el poder de un objeto tan peligroso.

-¿La corona? ¡¿Dónde está la corona?! ¡Es peligroso que ande dando vuelta!

-Tranquila… está en muy buenas manos… una heroína excepcional de esta época la está cuidando… no caerá en malas manos…

-Oh… entiendo… -se masajea la cabeza -¿Qué pasó? ¿Desde cuándo estás tan grande? Veo que ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Es que finalmente el poder de la corona se adueñó completamente de mí?

-Es una larga historia Simone… pero hay mucho tiempo para ponerte al día…

.

.

Los días, los meses y los años pasaron uno a uno con muy lento tedio… Marshall asumía su destino y trabajaba todo el día para luego salir a pasear con la mujer de cabellos castaños por la Nocheósfera… eso lo hacía todo mucho más pasable.

A veces se despertaba pensando en Fionna… recordando la última noche juntos y las ganas que tenía de que estuviera con él en ese minuto… quería volver a sentir sus labios… seguramente su cuerpo se había hecho más bonito y su rostro iba perdiendo con los meses, su aire infantil.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –solía preguntarle Simone cuando lo veía distraído, mirando a la nada.

-En una chica que dejé y que ahora extraño con mi vida…

-Todo es mi culpa, Marshall… sacrificaste tu libertad por regresarme de la muerte.

-Ey… no, no digas eso… estoy feliz porque estás aquí y estaré aún más feliz cuando decidas ir a AAA y no quedarte en este deprimente mundo…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no podría! No quiero dejarte solo… ni siquiera te llevas con tu madre… ¿Con quién conversarías? Además me agrada estar contigo… para mí sigues siendo un pequeño niño…

-Ey… con cuidado, ya soy un adulto…

-Eres como un bebé grande…

-¡Ey!

Después de conversaciones sin sentido, ambos estallaban en risa y seguían atendiendo desdichados demonios que habían esperado por una infinidad de tiempo en burocráticas filas para ser atendidos… aunque más de la mitad sólo preguntaban cosas sin sentido.

Lo que El Rey de la Nocheósfera no esperaba después de tres años, era ver aparecer al príncipe Gumball demacrado, sucio y deshidratado por la espera.

-¿Bubba?... ¡Qué rayos haces acá!

-Es Fionna… Marshall… sólo tú puedes ayudarme… -dicho esto el joven se desmayó.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: El relato de Gumball, primera parte**

-Fionna… ¿esa constelación de allá? ¿No parece un panquesillo?

-Oh, no viejo –se rió con fuerza y colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza para acomodarse mejor sobre el pasto de aquella colina –a mí me parece que estás delirando o algo así… eso es más como… una manzana… sí… podría ser como un pie de manzana hecho por Tronquitos…

-Eso… es un poco rebuscado.

Lo Fionna rió y lo miró de reojo.

-Sólo intento ver en qué manera eso puede parecer un panquesillo…. Estás loco hermano… deberías ir a ver al Doctor Príncipe para que te tratara…

-Tanta insolencia en una niña tan pequeña.

-¡Ey! ¡Ya soy una mujer! –se dio vuelta con toda su atención y su fuerte carácter, mirando al príncipe quién sólo reía entre dientes.

Fionna ni siquiera esperó lo siguiente que ocurriría.

Un abrazo suave y un beso robado no era una actitud normal viniendo del soberano del Dulce Reino.

La chica lo miró sonrojada y nerviosa sin saber exactamente que decir…

-¿Todavía piensas en "él", Fionna? –la pregunta hizo enojar a la rubia quién se separó de un solo empujón.

-¿Todavía piensas en "ella"? No me puedes exigir nada, Gumball… sé que no hay un solo día sin que pienses en la Reina Helada…

-Ya no importa… ninguno de los dos están aquí… Marshall fue en busca de ella… y jamás regresaron. Tú eres mi presente Fionna.

-No sé… no quiero pensar que soy un premio de consuelo.

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Yo no estaba enamorado de ella… pero su muerte fue tan desdichada y sorpresiva que no pudo más que sobrecogerme… Fionna… tú también te sentiste así con respecto a ella… tú debes entenderme.

-Puedo concederte eso… pero ¿Ahora te atraigo? ¿y hace dos años no?

-Te has vuelto una mujer hermosa y sin igual… no es algo que haya pasado de un minuto a otro, pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo antes… hoy por fin lo tengo… Fionna sé mi novia… no… por favor… sé mi Reina.

-Ey, ey, espera… vas muy rápido… no estoy segura de querer un beso compartido contigo ¿Y casi me pides matrimonio?

-De hecho… para ser mi Reina debes casarte conmigo… así que sí… es efectivamente una propuesta de matrimonio.

-Glob… eres un idiota… no entiendes nada… yo ya no estoy enamorada de ti… desde hace tres

años que no… todo este tiempo sólo una persona ha ocupado mis pensamientos…

-No me digas que…

-¡Marshall, viejo, Marshall! La última noche que estuvo en AAA la pasé junto a él… Gumball… fue mágico… me dio mi primer beso y… luego sólo hablamos de cosas sin importancia…

-¡¿Te besó?!

-Sí… pero sólo una vez en toda la noche… y luego sólo me abrazó hasta que me quedé dormida…

-No… sabía…

-Sólo se lo conté a Cake… y si he de ser sincera… tengo una pequeña esperanza de que regrese…

-Eso no ocurrirá… ¿Lo sabes?...

-Glob… lo sé… ¡pero mi corazón no me quiere oír razonar…!

-Dame una oportunidad, Fionna, yo… prometo que te haré feliz si me la das…

-No lo sé… te quise tanto… pero creo que ahora no sería lo mismo… -la chica se paró del suelo sacudió su falda y comenzó a caminar hacia ninguna dirección, sólo deseando de oír al príncipe.

-¡Sólo piénsado!... –Gumball se sentó en el suelo y susurró a la nada –no tienes que contestar ahora…mmmmh –miró el cielo, desolado y luego de un rato en silencio comentó- … creo que ella tenía razón… esa nube parece una manzana…

.

.

.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y los recuerdos de Marshall no dejaban de atormentar su cabeza. Se sentía tan niña, tan caprichosa y tan, tan sola… como si él hubiera robado parte muy importante de su pecho.

Dijo que no regresaría en mucho tiempo… incluso agregó que regresaría cuando el olvido tocara su memoria. Quería saber si eso podía ser posible… que un manto nublara su cabeza y "poof" cada parte de Marshall se esfumara para siempre. En ese minuto ella no creía que fuese a suceder.

Se acurrucó en la copa de la casa del árbol, dejando que los rayos del sol del atardecer rozaran con tibia suavidad su piel, intentando borrar todo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Un grito de ayuda la sacó de su letargo y con diligencia bajó por la escalera hasta la ventana y buscó a Cake dentro de la casa.

-¡Sí, dulzura, escuché también!

-¡Vamos por ellos!

La gata se convirtió en su transporte y en grandes zancadas llegaron en poco tiempo hasta el lugar.

Había gente… muy, muy pequeña gente… corriendo en círculos, chocando entre ellos, cayendo en el suelo, para luego volver a levantarse y correr en círculos una y otra vez, alrededor de sus casas semi-consumidas por un incendio voraz.

A un rincón estaba El Príncipe Flama. Golpea a con desesperación las pequeñas casas para intentar apagar el fuego, pero lo único que conseguía era alimentarlo y hacer que la gente se desesperara más.

Fionna sintió lástima por él… era buena persona… pero absolutamente peligroso para el que estuviera cerca.

Con ayuda de Cake recogieron agua de un lago cercano y extinguieron con rapidez el fuego dejando la aldea media chamuscada, pero salvando gran parte de las pertenencias de los habitantes y sus vidas, que era lo más importante.

-Ey… -la rubia se acercó con suavidad al príncipe que había arrancado a un rincón oscuro del bosque.

-¿c-cómo me encontraste?

-Es broma ¿Cierto? –apunta al rastro en llamas que había dejado.

-Oh… perdón… no fue mi intención…

-Lo sé…

-Es sólo… que me acerqué a preguntarles algo y… comenzaron a temblar y a pedir ayuda… y yo no quería hacerles nada… y no me dejaban hablar… -mientras hablaba las llamas en su cuerpo se hacían más y más grande, al igual que su enojo.

-¡Tranquilo!

-P-perdón…

La rubia se sentó a su lado y miró el cielo, las copas de los árboles, las ramas que se movían con el viento, esperando que él dijera algo, pero consiguiendo únicamente que se formara un profundo silencio incómodo.

-No pasó a mayores… -habló al fin- deberías estar feliz…

-Lo estoy… pero aún así me siento desconsolado…

-Ay… no sé… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Yo… quisiera un abrazo…

-Oh… -lo mira un segundo… se veía tan triste… pero… iba a doler- ok, viejo… pero… no muy extendido.

-¡Lo juro! –habló rápido, deseoso –n-ni siquiera lo sentirás…

-E-Eso espero… -le tiende los brazos y no pudo evitar apretar los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de él lentamente acomodándose en su cintura y su espalda, apenas fue un roce, pero los nervios y las ansias del príncipe hicieron que su cuerpo perdiera estabilidad y eso fue suficiente para quemar su ropa y provocar dolorosas heridas… aún así aguantó… y como él prometió, apenas fue un segundo… eterno e hiriente, pero sólo… fue un roce.

-Gracias –susurró con una sonrisa –y p-perdón… -se marchó de ahí con el corazón más tranquilo.

Fionna miró el camino por donde pasó y se sorprendió de que nada se hubiera quemado, de pronto sintió varias puntadas en su piel.

-¡AY, AY! ¡DUELE, DUELE! –corrió al lago cercano y se lanzó para apagar unas pequeñas brazas que quedaron en su ropa.

.

.

.

-Así que dejaste que te abrazara porque te dio pena… -Gumball curaba una a una las quemaduras de Fionna, con mucha ternura y dedicación.

-Sí… no te enojes…

-No estoy enojado… sólo… que debes cuidarte…

-Lo sé viejo, pero sentí que me necesitaba… con tanta angustia.

-Me encanta que seas una heroína, Fionna, pero deberías cuidar también tu integridad… de hecho… si tú no estás bien, todos nosotros estaremos en peligro ¿No has pensado en eso?

-No creo que sea tan así… sin La Reina Helada todo esto está realmente tranquilo…

-Sabes que no es tan cierto…

-Y tú sabes que sí… ¡Ay!

-Perdón… esta pomada debería calmar el dolor y en pocos días regenerar la piel.

-Gracias.

-No quiero que te juntes más con El Príncipe Flama, Fionna, por lo menos no hasta que haya podido a islar su núcleo inestable y encuentre la forma de que sus emociones no influyan de forma peligrosa en todo lo que lo rodea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Gumbal, él necesita ayuda! Se siente solo… necesita amigos.

-Necesita científicos que puedan ayudarlo… luego de eso, cuando ninguno estemos en peligro, podemos ser sus amigos.

-Viejo, esos no son amigos…

-Es mi deber cuidarte…

-¡Soy yo la que siempre te rescata!

-Esto es diferente.

-¡No es diferente!

-¡Claro que sí! Estas quemaduras fueron por un simple abrazo… cualquier cosa podría hacer que el calor de su cuerpo subiera de manera tan alarmante que perforaría la corteza terrestre y llegaría al centro de la Tierra y una vez ocurra eso, AAA podría explotar.

-Paranoias.

-No… tengo bases científicas…

-Glob… pero no lo podemos dejar así…

-Déjamelo a mí… pero necesito algo de tiempo… y si consiguieras que él cooperara… sería bueno.

-Yo lo hago… no lo quiero ver más solo…

-¿Es que acaso él te gusta? –la rubia se sonrojó violentamente.

-No, no confundas las cosas… por favor… no es nada de eso…

-Está bien… creo…

.

.

.

-Mira Fionna… te horneé un pastel… -apareció Gumball por la casa del árbol.

-¿Eh? Gracias viejo… pero tanto dulce que últimamente me has traído me volverá gorda y lenta para pelear.

-Oh vamos, así estás perfecta… tu no podrías más que serlo… no importa cómo… eres perfecta…

-Para… -la chica sonrió levemente sonrojada, desviando la mirada, jugando con las orejas de su gorro –eres un adulador.

-Definitivamente lo soy… pero no pararé hasta que te cases conmigo.

-Deja de molestar con eso… me avergüenzas.

-Ya eres toda una señorita… no deberías avergonzarte de esto… si no soy yo, alguien más pronto vendrá con intenciones matrimoniales…

-Aún soy muy joven.

-¿Príncipe Gumball? ¿Tan temprano? –apareció la mejor amiga de la chica, con rostro de sueño y algo sorprendida.

-He traído un delicioso pastel… para ustedes -el muchacho calló un segundo y luego sonrió de manera triunfante- y a Lord Monochromicorn…

Los ojos de la gata se iluminaron y en ese minuto él supo que había sacado full de ases.

-Pues… p-pásenlo bien… yo… iré a cortar… flores –Cake tartamudeó una escusa y antes de que pudieran decirle algo, ya había desaparecido en dirección del transporte del príncipe.

Fionna rió al ver a su amiga, luego hizo pasar a Gumball.

-La hiciste feliz.

-Me gusta hacer feliz a la gente.

-Oh, señor altruista ¿Entonces he de entender que sólo lo hizo por la felicidad de mi hermana?

-Bien… lo hice por ella… pero también por mí… también me gusta mi felicidad…

-¿Ah, sí? –se ríe -¿Y cuál es tu felicidad?

-Tú por supuesto… -el chico dejó de lado la torta y se acercó a Fionna con paso lento pero decidido. Ella dio uno… dos… tres pasos atrás y cayó sentada en un sillón, hipnotizada por la seguridad del príncipe, por lo cierta de sus palabras.

Él se sentó a su lado, la observó fijamente, tomó ambas manos y besó sus palmas haciéndola sonrojar… no tenía dónde más escapar… y después de estarlo haciendo durante tres meses se preguntó si realmente quería continuar huyendo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Gumball le rozó con suavidad los labios y no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca para recibir su lengua que acariciaba la suya con un suave compás. Se sintió mareada, se aferró de la camisa rosa de él y dejó que la abrazara por la cintura para acercar más ambos cuerpos y así evitar que cayera.

-E-esto no es un sí –la rubia consiguió murmurar entre beso y beso.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites… pero… -la miró con ojos intensos como si se supiera ya triunfador –no me pidas que sea siempre un caballero…

La volvió a acercar a él, a besar cada vez con más pasión, al tiempo que la recostaba en el sillón, en plena sala, aprovechándose de que la casa estaba sola.

Una mano traviesa acarició sus piernas y poco a poco se coló bajo su falda, acariciando sus muslos con manos tibias y levemente expertas.

-Q-qué haces –susurró contra sus labios más una lengua profunda volvió a callarla… a ella, sus preguntas y sus gemidos.

Cuando la mano se volvió más y más atrevida y finalmente acarició su entrepiernas sobre la ropa interior, ella se removió de forma brusca hasta que finalmente botó al príncipe al suelo y a ella de paso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que era de noche, que estaba en pijama y le dolía el trasero por haberse caído de la cama… todo había sido un sueño… fue al baño urgente al notar su entrepiernas mojada y se llenó el rostro asustada… ella no tenía esas clases de sueños… y los pocos que había tenido siempre era Marshall el protagonista… ¿Y ahora aparecía Gumball? ¡Eso era insano!

Seguramente había sido por la insistencia de la cual había sido presa esos últimos meses… Glob sabía que el príncipe no era alguien que se rendía a la primera…

Salió del baño y escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana… cuando se asomó pudo notar que eran piedras y que las lanzaba el Príncipe Flama. No tardó en correr a la entrada y salir por la puerta.

-Wow… viejo, es muy tarde…

-Perdón Fionna… no podía dormir… creí que quizá querrías conversar conmigo…

-Oh… claro… ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, no… ¿Te molesta que sea aquí afuera?

-No, claro que no… de hecho me pillaste despierta.

-¿Insomnio?

-No… una pesadilla…

-Ya veo…

Ambos se sentaron y estuvieron sometidos a un pesado silencio hasta que la rubia decidió decir algo.

-Entonces… ¿Querías hablar de…?

-Oh… nada en particular… me sentía algo solo…

-Ya veo… pues… ya no lo estás ¿No?... Estoy aquí…

-Sí… gracias… el otro día… por abrazarme… Gumball insinuó que luego tenías varias quemaduras.

-Bueno… yo sabía las consecuencias y quería ayudar.

-Gracias… en serio.

-Ey, tranquilo, me agradó saber que te sentiste mejor, viejo Pero ¿sabes? Me extrañó que en el minuto en que te abracé tu cuerpo tomó tanta temperatura que quemó mi ropa y el pasto que pisabas… pero luego, cuando te ibas del lugar nada cedía ante tu calor ¿Por qué?

-No sé exactamente cómo funciona mi cuerpo… lo único que sé es que cuando tengo sentimientos muy extremos las llamas crecen de mí y abrasan todo… después de tu abrazo estaba tan en paz que… simplemente podía tocar todo y no dañaba nada… fue agradable… es agradable estar contigo, me hace sentir bien…

-Entonces deberíamos juntarnos más seguido…

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, viejo, puedes ayudarme en mis aventuras… no te molesta ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz!

Las llamas danzaron alrededor de él, quemando el pasto y alguna rama de un desdichado árbol cercano.

-¡Ey, ey! Tranquilo…

-Oh… p-perdón…

-No… no importa…

-Gumball me dijo que podía ayudarme con mi núcleo inestable… al parecer él entiende mejor cómo funciono.

-Ya veo… ¿Y aceptarás su ayuda?

-Claro que sí… quiero poder… abrazarte sin hacerte daño –susurró con las mejillas tan sonrojadas, que el color resaltaba sobre su piel naranjo fuego.

-¿E-Eh? –el sonrojo también golpeó con fuerza el rostro de la chica quién no entendía lo que él le decía.

-N-nada… no… olvídalo por favor…

-P-Príncipe…

-No… en serio –se paró rápidamente, con mucho nerviosismo, quemando la tierra –n-nos vemos ¿Sí?

-Espera…

-¡Me debo ir!

Se fue corriendo del lugar, quemando árboles, ramas y matorrales, evaporando la orilla de los lagos con su calor. Hecho una antorcha andante.

Fionna realmente no supo cómo interpretar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

NA: Hola, sé que no muchos leen la historia… estoy segura que es porque partí con la muerte de un pj, jejeje… perdón por eso, pero ya vieron que no soy tan mala, jeje… les traigo el segundo capítulo, al principio estaba pensando en hacer uno muy largo con lo que había pasado en AAA mientras Marshall estaba afuera, pero me sale finalmente más fácil el dividirlo en dos partes, aunque la siguiente capítulo que suba a será de mi otro fics de Kyo Kara Maoh porque lo tengo muy olvidado.

Bueno chic s, sé que son poc s, pero se agradece.


End file.
